


Always

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He can't have you," Mello sobs, tone sincere and terrified and Matt knows that it doesn't matter what the outcome of this is. Mello's still going to regret it in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Music Meme; Always - Saliva

He wakes up with the taste of Mello's pistol heavy on his tongue, the weight cool, the metal slick. Thinks, _shit_ -  
  
Mello's trembling above him, one finger on the trigger and he's laughing. The room is awash with the scent of stale cigarettes and funions, air hot and humid from all the electronics whirring in the dark and Matt thinks that beyond all that, he can smell vodka.  
  
"I should do it, you know," Mello breathes against his lips, quiet and scared. "I should do it. I really should."  
  
He cocks the gun. Pushes the barrel further and Matt gags, tears springing to his eyes and tries to shake his head as frantically as possible without setting off the fucking _gun_ that's shoved down his throat. _No no no, Mello, not like this_.  
  
Mello's thighs quiver and for the first time, Matt notices that Mello is straddling him.  
  
"I should," he insists, shoves deeper until the gun bumps against the back of Matt's throat, scrapes there uncomfortably.  
  
Matt chokes again, scrabbles at Mello's hands on his wrists, thrashes, because-  
  
"He can't have you," Mello sobs, tone sincere and _terrified_ and Matt knows that it doesn't matter what the outcome of this is. Mello's still going to regret it in the morning.


End file.
